


Focus on the present

by empvthy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Please bare with me, pre-re1, sort of bittersweet at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/pseuds/empvthy
Summary: Chris thought Wesker spent too much time working when he seemed to spend another night alone.Luckily, Wesker did come home to provide the needed comfort.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Focus on the present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm amazed at the fact that THIS duo is what gets my writing gears grinding again after about half a year, yet here we are. This is really just a headcanon for before everything went to shit, but I hope you enjoy!

Chris let out a sigh as he stared at the clock on the other side of the kitchen. It read 10:23pm, and his patience grew thinner with every second that passed.

"Eat without me if I'm not back by 9," Wesker had told him, glancing at Chris through the ever-present shades. "There are still things to be taken care of, so I might be late."

"You always say that," Chris had shot back as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He understood that Wesker was the captain and had more responsibilities to manage, but Chris thought it was quite infuriating just how often his partner got so absorbed in his work that he didn't even bother to come home. That couldn't be healthy, either.

"Redfield," the blonde had spoken harshly, almost threatening, and then he had known there was no point in arguing. Wesker wouldn't just make up his mind, had never been the type to, and it's part of what Chris admired about him, too, if only it wasn't about this particular topic.

Chris had huffed, shaken his head slightly, "Fine," he had retorted in apparent displeasure, but that had drawn no reaction from the man behind the desk, "See you later then, _captain_." He had emphasized the last word, accompanied by what was supposed to be a glare, and left the office.

And now he found himself in the small apartment they both came to share, remains of the food he had prepared sitting on the table in front of him. He hadn't eaten much of it, and it was almost a shame how much he would probably throw away, but sitting alone in the confined room was just so unappealing.

Of course, he'd cooked enough for two, in case Wesker did decide to move his stupid ass home, but the more he stared at the leftover, the more Chris started doubting he'd come anytime soon, if at all.

Instead of uselessly sitting at the table any further, Chris eventually got up and disposed of the food before he moved to the bathroom and took a shower.  
The hot water provided a little more comfort than sitting in the empty apartment, soothing the sore muscles ever so slightly. He stayed under the shower until the water ran cold, immediately missing the warmth around him, so he hurried to turn it off and get himself ready to sleep, ready to just crawl under the blanket and try to chase a similar warmth again.

It'd be easier if he wasn't so alone. Now, he wasn't a particularly clingy person and he knew his – no, _their_ \- line of work got pretty busy pretty quick, but sometimes he questioned if Wesker cared at all when he seemed to prefer the company of his work over the company of his partner.

Chris groaned at his own thoughts. Of course Wesker cared. Chris knew that. The captain just also really cared about his work, and Chris supposed that was fair enough. He wasn't mad, not really, anyway, he was more than happy being a member of S.T.A.R.S. himself and he did take it very seriously too. 

So, in the end, he decided it'd be best if he just stopped thinking about it and actually tried to get some rest. Admittedly, the past few weeks had been rather hectic, a lot of emergency calls had come in, some more concerning than others, but it was a lot of work nonetheless and he was about ready to just hit the bed and catch some much needed sleep.   
Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep when he was so exhausted and the sheets around him were so comfortable.

The next time he awoke was due to faint rustling somewhere in the apartment, and for a moment, in which he was still half asleep, he was ready to draw his knife from the nightstand, until he realized it was most certainly Wesker, who finally arrived home. So he glanced at the clock instead; 3:07am. Well, at least Albert bothered appearing at all, Chris thought.   
For a moment he considered to just turn around and pretend he's sleeping, but trying to spite the other like that wouldn't work anyway. He'd probably sense that Chris was, in fact, awake because he was always attentive like that. Both a blessing and a curse.

Before he could dwell on it for much longer, the door to the bedroom was opened as quietly as possible, which wasn't actually quiet at all with how the door creaked, but the effort was appreciated, as Chris watched the lanky figure enter the room and close the door again. Yep, definitely Wesker.   
He didn't bother to turn on the light as he stripped himself of his clothes, save for his boxers and...his sunglasses. Chris almost snorted out loud, it was 3-freaking-am, darkness enveloped the whole room, yet Wesker still wore his shades, as if you could get any darker than black. At this point, he had stopped questioning it, but it was still incredibly hilarious to him. 

Either way, he stayed silent, merely watching the other, who didn't seem to have noticed that he was awake yet. Wesker slid onto his side of the queen-sized bed with a small sigh and, once he was neatly settled next to the younger, Chris reached out his arm and pulled the glasses of his partner's face. Wesker didn't seem all too surprised and made no move to stop him, simply turned his head to face Chris. 

“You're awake,” he stated flatly.

“Well, duh”, Chris set the glasses aside and instead shuffled closer to Albert. 

“You should be resting. It's late.”

“Oh, that's rich coming from you. Plus, you woke me up,” Chris countered, though not very serious with his accusation.

Wesker's expression morphed into a frown at that, and he turned to stare at the wall at the end of the bed instead. “I apologize,” he sighed after a long moment of silence. 

Chris shook his head, wrapped an arm around Albert's middle and pulled him closer, ultimately resting his head on Wesker's shoulder. “It's fine, I don't mind. At least you're here now.”

“What are you doing?” Wesker asked slightly perplexed like he wasn't used to the display of affection. 

“What does it look like?” Chris asked in return, amused by the way he can catch his partner off-guard with things like that. 

“Stop that.”

“No.”

Wesker sighed again, resigning himself to leave it be and just settle on being comfortable like this.

“C'mon Al, you gotta let me have this one. I deserve as much when you already stay out this long,” Chris smiled to himself. He knew Albert wasn't high on showing affection, especially not when initiated by him, but if he really was bothered by Chris draping himself over him, he'd do something against it. He didn't though, and that was enough for Chris to know it was okay. 

“Yes, fine. You win this time,” the blonde said, the faint of a smile pulling at his lips. Finally, he stopped being so goddamn stern, which Chris considered a small victory of its own. 

When Wesker even moved his arm to run it through Chris's hair before sliding it beneath him and then wrapping it around him, Chris thought he might already be dreaming.   
He couldn't resist a smile and it was like his heart was melting at the small gesture. 

“The food was very good, by the way. I see you've picked up on it quick,” Wesker said after a while, and Chris very much indulged in that compliment. 

“Thanks. I've learned from the best after all,” he replied, drawing a small snort from the other. 

“Y'know...I love you, Al,” Chris sighed eventually, and Albert just hummed in response. He didn't expect him to say it back, Wesker didn't say things like this. He much preferred showing it with small gestures or subtle comments, like the little compliments he'd make (“I'm proud of you” was always Chris' favorite), or the way he paid attention to the smallest details and how he was always the first to notice if something was off, ready to fix whatever it was immediately. Or the little gifts that he gave him because “it made him think of Chris” or “he thought Chris would like it”. Wesker was always subtle about his affection, but Chris caught on quick and, if he was being honest, it could hardly make him any happier. 

He knew the alarm would ring again in about 3 hours, and they'd be forced to get up and jump back into their busy routine, but for now he was perfectly content with how they were cuddled up together, and sleep came to him again soon enough.

Wesker watched the man in his arm until he fell asleep, then listened to the small snores, his mind still running a hundred miles per second. He felt a sort of bitterness like this. He didn't want to be this close to anyone, didn't want to indulge in the comforting feeling, didn't want to grow any more attached to his partner than he already had. Not like this, not when he stays out long working on the T-virus with William. Not when his plans were set, when he knew he could start counting the weeks until the Bravo team would set out into the Arklay mountains, when he knew he'd likely expose himself soon, when he'd have to leave them. Leave Chris.

He cursed himself, he really did. He had never meant to start caring for anyone, yet here he was, lying with another man who he considered his lover. He felt a sort of twisted regret, and it was weird because he didn't regret Chris, no, he regretted how he had no choice but to pull through with his plans. He was too far in at this point and no love would pull him out of it. 

He bit his lip, then pushed all those thoughts in the back of his mind. He could worry about this when the time came. For now he just had to cling to Chris, cling to the warmth and the love he'd never felt before in his life, might never feel again after this. 

“I love you too, puppy,” he whispered when he was sure Chris was fast asleep, pressing a light kiss to his temple.

_I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's a terrible pun/reference to some anime in here.  
> Yes, Wesker calls Chris puppy and, y e s, that's totally a reference to the complicated junior duo from re6. Y'know what I'm talking about.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little thing, thank you for reading!


End file.
